Sonix Crazy Halloween Party of 2018
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So this is my 2018 Version of my Halloween Story this time it better than the last one T for (Cursing and Swearing)


I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **It was the night before Halloween a old friend name Slender-Man invite a old Hedgehog to see how is he holding up despite his adventure Sonix decide to see how is the good old Slendy doing in his spare time. But the Blur Scent something among the Forest is it a foe or enemy who know what lurk in the forest.**

* * *

Sonix: Well this is the place that Slendy send me before deliver the message (Knock on the Door) Hello it Sonix.

?: (open the door) SONIX MY GOOD OLD BUDDY HOW ARE YOU DOING!?

Sonix: (Being crush by a old hyper friend) Nice to see you Jeff.

So the man that the blur is facing the man he has white bloody Jacket with a hood but he has a Creepy smile and he has Blue Pant and red Shoes his name is Jeff the Killer.

Jeff: Damn Sonix you grew since the last time we saw you.

Sonix: Same here Jeff how Lu and the other doing?

Jeff: Well Slendy is busy getting two new monster for Halloween and Zalgo is going to be joining us as well.

Sonix: Zalgo huh(Evil Dark Aura) Hehehehehehheheheheheehhe i am going to have some fun with him.

Jeff: (Shiver) Damn Sonix you are getting scary by the second.

Sonix: Oh Sorry about that Jeff but (Remember the time of Trolling Zalgo) Oh those were the day.

?: Is that Sonix wow he has grow handsome.

Sonix: Hey Lu i see you has grow much when i left.

So the women she she black hair with a pony tails and she has a blue and white at the bottom dress she have the matching shoes to it her name is Lu Jeff boyfriend.

Lu:(Hug Sonix) How are you doing in your world?

Sonix: Eh you know me Saving the world meeting new people you know the Hero stuff to deal with.

Lu: I see.

Sonix: So Where is Jack,Hoodie,Jane,Surrender,Alex and the other?

Jeff: Well Jack is in the living Room with Ben and Sally and Slendy went some goddamn place about a unknown spiritual or whatever that shit is call.

Jane: It pronoun as Spirit hello Sonix.

Sonix: Hey Jane long time no see.

So the women who recorrect Jeff she has black smooth hair and she has black lifeless eye then she wear black shirt and pant and wear long legging both her name is Jane the killer.

Sonix: So Slendy is out somewhere in the wood make sense guess i make myself contortion when he come back.

In the living Room

Sonix: Yo Jack and Ben.

Jack: Yo Sonix what up man(Fist bump).

Sonix: Nothing much Jack(Fist bump Jack fist) What been going on when i was gone?

Jack: You know us Monster Keeping the human and monster between us.

Sonix: I know that feeling (See Ben and Sally) Hey Ben i see you are still in your Link Body.

Ben: Yup dang did you grow a few inches because you seem like you are getting bigger by the second.

Sonix: Well that because i just turn 17 about a year ago so yeah.

Jack/Ben: (eye Widen) YOU JUST TURN 17 ABOUT A YEAR AGO!

Sonix:(Sweatdrop) Yeah why?

Ben: Nothing just didn't think you be 17 i thought you could be 18 or 19 because your voice and maturely has change.

Sonix: Well some people has to change when they grow old you know not to offence anyone that is young.

Sally: Hey Uncle Sonix(Gigging and Hugging) how are you.

Sonix: Nothing much Sally(Rubbing her head) I see you are growing too how old are you?

Sally: I am 7 i will be 8 next year.

Sonix: heh So where is Laz at?

Jack: She went out on a date with her girlfriend so Slendy is going to pick those two up.

Sonix: Gotcha.

Jack: In the meantime mind telling us what you been up too since it been 3 year since you went back to your world.

Sonix: Sure because i am hungry hasn't ate anything in the last 5 year.

Jack/Jane/Jeff/Ben/Sally: HASN'T ATE ANYTHING IN 5 YEAR!

Sonix: I tell you that one first when i need some fuel okay.

Everyone: (nod).

Meanwhile with Slender-man

Slender-Man: I wonder did Sonix made it to the house today i am sure he might need something to eat.

Laz: Doesn't he be a Non-Demon Hedgehog i mean he doesn't all of the food before remember?

Ani: Well everyone has been talking about this Sonix the hedgehog how good is he?

Slender-Man: He help us out more often than from the beginning.

Ani: He sound like Laz but without the angry part.

Laz: Right wait(Glare) Hey.

Ani: (Gigging) sorry about that Laz but it was a different of between of you and him.

Laz: (Pouted) fine i let that side for now.

Slender-Man: Now now girl we are almost home we greet Sonix as a warm welcome when(Open the door) we...(Shocked) S-Sonix when did you get here?

Sonix: Oh Hey Slendy you give me your home addresses on the letter you give me.

Slender-Man: Oh right (Thought) Dammit Evil i thought i told you not to give him my addresses.

Sonix: Hey Laz dang you has grow to a power demon girl.

Laz: Same here wow i see you even got more taller and mature.

Sonix: Yup (See the women next to Laz) Sorry i don't think we has met before what is your name?

Ani: My name is Ani i only got here by a month here.

Sonix: I see so what monster are you?

Ani: (Smile) easy a Wright.

Sonix: Whoa a Wright i hasn't encounter in year.

Jeff: Enough with that Crap Sonix tell us about your last one.

Sonix: Okay Hey Slendy since you are back want to hear a couple of my adventure?

Slender-Man: Well seen you has everyone here might as well.

3 hour of Sonix Insane and Adventure

Jeff/Jack/Ben: Holy Shit Sonix.

Sonix: Yeah i know but hey at least i has become more powerful the past year.

Ani: I has a question how did you become so fast and become so powerful?

Sonix: Well hm(Thinking the last time he gain his speed and power) I don't remember but i do know that i was part of my ancestors know of the Web of Speed.

Slender-man: Web of Speed?

Sonix: Kinda like how your is Power in this realm Slendy.

Slender-Man: I see but there is one thing i has been wonder about.

Sonix: Shoot.

Slender-Man: How come you hasn't age in other year?

Sonix: Hm i think part of my blood was affect by my Ancestors during birth.

Jane:So you are immortal.

Sonix: Yeah so i cheat aging a lot.

Laz: Whoa that is so cool.

Sonix: Yup and(hear knocking on the door) Hey Slendy has you brought any more visitor today?

Slender-Man: Well it should be Toby/Hoddie/Masky.

Sonix: I check(Open the door and eye widen) Y-You are..

Stripes: Yes my name is Stripes Laz Sister.

Sonix: Whoa Laz Sister that a shocking to hear that so what are you here for Stripes?

Stripes: Came to hear what going on here alos brought some friend along as well.

As Sonix saw a few face he see Kate,Hyp,Eeve,Sonic EXE.

Sonix: Wait EXE Me is in this world too.

Sonic EXE: What the hell you can't be me.

Slender-Man: (Slump) Oh Right i forgot about him.

Sonix: Hm? Weird the other me is a Killer like the other.

Eeve: Well Sonix you didn't has a EXE Version here in the monster world so yeah.

Sonix: Make sense but (Transform in his EXE Form) Not like i can make my own form.

Jeff: HOLY Fu...(Got smash by Slender-man) Ow the hell man.

Slender-Man: Jeff remember Language Sally is here.

Sonix: So what do you think of my EXE Form?

Everyone plus EXE: (Thumb Up).

Sonix: Sorry about that EXE Me but i didn't want to ripe out your style.

Sonic EXE: It cool Bro since you are me i thought someone was trying to outplay me since..wait what day is it?

Slender-man: (Thinking) Hm? why do I feel like i am missing something(Thinking and dip in sweat) FUCKING HELL I FORGOT ABOUT SURRENDER and(Got out of his couch and face hit the floor) FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! (Got his clothes on) SONIX YOU ARE IN CHARGE I FORGOT TO PICK UP SURRENDER UP FROM TRENDER!(Shut the door).

Everyone:...

Sonix: Well i guess i can tell you a another story before we can begin our 2018 Halloween Party who down for it.

Everyone: HELL YEAH!

Sonix: Alright let get started it everyone.

A hour later

Slender-Man: (Nervous) I am Sorry that i has forgotten about you Surrender.

Surrender: It okay Slendy.

Slender-Man: (Thought) I wonder what are Sonix and the other doing now maybe wait what day is it(Thinking than sweatdrop) GODDAMN IT Halloween started today and i was so busy on collect people soul (Slump).

20 minute later

Sonix: Alright one last part and(Create a Haunted House with Spooky Music) Alright now the decoration inside the house and we are..(Dash around the house and finish) Done.

Jeff: HOLY SHIT SONIX YOU GOT IT DONE!?

Sonix: Yup how many minute was that?

Jane: Unlikely like 2 minute.

Everyone: (Eye widen) 2 MINUTE?

Sonic EXE: I don't think i has someone who was faster than me from the beginning.

Sonix: Well you do now let get inside before we started handing out invite alright.

Everyone: (Nod and Head inside)

Slender-Man: Hm? What this wait i don't remember placing this here why the hell is this here

Sonix: Hey Slendy sorry if you are wonder about the second House because since it close to Halloween deicde to make a Haunted House so People can feel the goosebumps around their body care to join us?

Slender-Man: (relief) Yeah might as well come on Surrender we can lend out a hand.

Surrender: A-Alright then.

So it been 30 minute since the decoration inside the Haunted House that Sonix made a little while back but after sending out Invite to all the different Creepypasta out then Slender-Man has made a announcement about the 2018 Halloween year of their live.

Slender-man: Ladies and Gentleman Some of you may about why are you here well to return the thank of our good friend Sonix the hedgehog.

Everyone:(Clapping).

Sonix: Thank You Slender-Man i has known that when i first came to this world i has face many scary monster during my life as a Hero and a living Legend, but soon when hearing that there were new Creepy pasta in the area. I decide to pay a visit with my good friend well all of my Creepypasta friend Slender-Man/Jeff the Killer/Eyeless Jack/Jane the Killer/ Ani the Wright/Ben Drowned/Lazari/Sally They were a Second family, I never has from my adventure my brother and Sister were dead because of a old foe of mine. But they are watching me in the heaven knowing they want me to have a better future now for the most part we shall party like there is no tm right everyone?

Everyone: YEAH!

Sonix: Then let dance Baby.(Hit some Hip-Hop Music).

So they were party all night still Sonix has to go but there is one place he want to make a quick visit before Leaving.

Sonix: Hey Cooper and Sonia have it been i know it been year since i has came here (Give Cooper and Sonia Flower to their Grave) It hard to bear to not have you two with me but, i do know you guy want me to have a Better Future so (Praise both of them) Dear God please have them watch over me for my life and my soul my blood will reach for the heaven even if tho blood declined for them let them see their little brother grow into a grown hedgehog amen goodbye Cooper and Sonia.(Rush back to his World).

* * *

 **So this is the 2018 Version of my last year Halloween i know would it been better than the last one since i didn't have the time to finish up so here is the 2018 make sure if you like it and has a happy Halloween MUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Vanish in Shadow)**


End file.
